Merry Christmas, Finn
by This Chick Named Me
Summary: Glee kink prompt: Finn and Rachel are both in different colleges so they only get to see each other a few times a year. For christmas Rachel planned a special gift for Finn: She records herself masturbating. SMUT, SMUT, SMUT.


Glee kink prompt: _Est. Relationship_

_Finn and Rachel are both in different colleges so they only get to see each other a few times a year. For Christmas Rachel planned a special gift for Finn: she records herself masturbating. He watches it once she left after Christmas break nears its end._

_Bonus: If you guys let Rachel use some toys..._

_Super Bonus: If there's a skype chat and he jerks himself off in front of the camera for her. Dirty Talking is always welcomed as well. :D_

Finn sat back against the armchair, feeling Rachel's weight in his arms. He was distracted from the feeling by the tears seeping in through his Christmas sweater - even now, in college, Rachel color-coordinated them every morning via Skype. Sometimes it was as early as four in the morning - she had an insane study schedule. It was the second to last day of Winter Break - she always cried, but Finn still wasn't quite used to it. They were juniors, an agonizing year left until college was over and they could be together whenever.

If Finn was going to be honest, he'd have to admit he wanted to cry too. Two weeks, no matter how filled with words still too big for him and Rachel's warm, soft body, just wasn't enough. Sniffling, Rachel's head emerged from his chest and looked at the clock. "I have to go," she said, her voice quivering. She perked up slightly. "Don't you _dare _open it until at least halfway through the drive!" Holding her hand as they left the room, he gave her one long, fleeting kiss.

"Love you!" she called, climbing into her car. His hand was reluctant to leave hers, but allowed it. Waving goodbye, he watched her car leave all the way down the road. Then, seeing nothing else to do but disobey her orders, he went to get _it._

That Christmas, Rachel had presented him with clothes upon clothes and a few other gifts that were utterly her. They were all immediately downgraded by the small, shabby package wrapped in some ancient stocking wrapping paper. She had given him strict instructions not to watch it until he missed her at _his absolute missing capacity. _Still, he didn't really think he could miss her now then he did now anyway.

He pulled it out from under the tree he and Rachel had been too busy to take down. His 'apartment' was a piece of crap, he knew. It had exactly two and a half rooms: the bathroom, his bedroom that might even be smaller than his cowboy closet, and a half living room and kitchen. Still, Rachel insisted on coming to his place for Christmas.

He opened the door to his bedroom, which smacked immediately into the bed. He and Rachel had had sex first in high school in his bed, and he refused to ever have to squeeze like that again. There was barely enough room left at the end of his bed for a tv stand, and he had to use the pantry to store his clothes, but it was all worth it.

Finn pulled at the tape on the wrapping paper, wrinkling his nose at the second layer below it. He unwrapped that, frowning when he saw a _third _layer. He trudged through at least four other layers of varying wrapping papers. Finally, he unearthed a clear dvd case. On the dvd, in large pink Sharpe, "FOR FINN HUDSON'S EYES ONLY" was written around in Rachel's handwriting.

He opened the dvd, popping it into his dvd player and leaning against the pillows. Immediately, he jumped back up. The camera showed Rachel's bed, which was empty except for her perfect bedspread and pillows. Suddenly, Rachel was in the shot, her lips covering the screen. "Whoops," she giggled, backing up.

Finn licked his lips, staring at her. She pulled a tendril of hair behind her ears, grinning at him. Her shoulders were bare, and FInn couldn't help but wonder what was under the camera's sight. _"Hi Finn,"_ she cooed, her voice low and aroused, _"I miss you _**_so_**_ much." _She stepped towards her bed, and his head spun.

Rachel's dark green panties, paired with the red and green knee socks hugging her legs, made Finn immediately hard. He looked down at the red and green reindeer sweater she'd given him that morning, despite Christmas being over. _She knew I wouldn't be able to wait to put on pajamas, _he realized. He unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his legs. On-screen, Rachel lay down on her stomach, facing him, ankles locking in a teasing position.

_"Do you want to play?" _she asked, pulling the camera stand closer to the bed. Finn's hand wandered under the waistband of his boxers, hissing as he touched his cock. Her hands played with her hair for a moment before they reached between her breasts. With a quick _snap _her bra unclasped and slowly, tantalizingly, she pulled the straps off of her arms.

Finn ached for a better look as she pulled it off altogether. He could see the form of her breasts, pressed against her bed, but not her hard nipples. She sat up now, as if sensing his need, and he groaned. Beaming, she turned around, and he noted her panties were a thong. She linked her fingers into them, bending over as she slid them off her tight ass and down her legs. Finn's head fell back, his breath coming in heavy pants.

Rachel sat back on her bed, spreading her legs wide. _"Mm," _she said, her hands sliding over her stomach to circle her nipples. Finn searched for his breath, gripping his erection. His thumb twiddled his head, watching one hand slide back down her stomach. The other reached behind her, biting down on her pink lip.

_"I wish I could be there, with you," _she sighed, her fingers sliding between her folds. She spread them apart one-handedly for him, revealing her nub, glistening with wetness. Using her middle finger, she stroked her clit in the way he knew she liked it. Her second hand came out from behind her back, and his mouth fell open at the Christmas colored vibrator in her hand.

"_Oh _**_Finn_**_," _she groaned, letting the vibrator run up and down her clit. _"I bought this for all the lonely nights.. when all I can do is think of you..." _His hand on his cock was frantic now as she slid the vibrator closer and closer to her center, teasing herself. _"Your voice.. your lips.. your tongue.. your _**_cock._**_" _Hearing the words made his hips jerk against his hand, astonished to hear Rachel saying things like this.

_"How do you want me to ride this, I wonder?" _she said, bringing the dildo up from her pussy. She licked down the plastic, her juices shining on it. _"Do you want me laying back.. legs spread.. pushing it in and out... or maybe sitting up, on top, my breasts bouncing.." _Rachel slid the dildo into her mouth now, pushing it in until the only thing not inside her mouth was what her fingers were grasping.

"Rach.. mm... unf..." Finn was positively incoherent now, his hips jolting upwards. This was too good, there was no way this was really happening.. Rachel wouldn't give him a tape like this.. The dildo slid out of her mouth, tracing a path down the valley between her breasts.

She nudged the vibrator around her breasts, using it to push them together and tease her nipples. Abandoning them, she slowly lay back on the bed. Finn let out a loud groan - he knew this angle of Rachel all too well, the outline of her breasts, her legs spread far apart. She spread her folds again, her other hand pressing the vibrator hard against her clit.

_"Nothing can compare to you," _she said, letting it slide inside of her slowly, _"Your warmth above me, your hot lips at my neck.. god, Finn..." _Her hand was still moving at an agonizing pace, and Finn let his match hers. His eyes were half-closed now, desperately keeping sight of Rachel, her knee socks the only thing left on her body to obscure the slight of her _gorgeous _skin.

She was positively _mewling _now, her hips rotating against the toy. _"Nothing can fill me like you.." _she hissed, her pace quickening. He went along with her, unable to think of anything but his hand gripping his cock, and her on his screen.. His name was falling out of her lips reverently, she was practically _screaming. _Finn wondered for a moment what her roommate was hearing - would she know, then, that Rachel did things like this for him?

Now she was falling off the edge before his very eyes, screaming and thrashing on the bed. He fell after her, blinking and still unable to believe what was happening. He vaguely registered the sticky stuff on his hand and Rachel panting on screen, fighting to regain breath.

Grabbing a box of tissues from under his bed - he never saw Rachel, no one could judge him for that - he wiped his hand off. On screen, Rachel lectured him on the proper way of the perfect present for your girlfriend. Naked. Finn beamed.

**A/N: I should have the sequel up by Friday.**


End file.
